Muse of Fairy Tail
by Angelic Cataclysm
Summary: Multiple drabbles of my character in Fairy Tail, Serephine Viola.
1. Chapter 1: Elimination

There was the loud, unmistakeable sound of cheering. Fans from the entire continent of Fiore, all gathered into that enormous stadium to both attend and watch the Dai Mato Enbu. All participating guilds were stationed respectfully at their own sections of Domus Flau, sending hollers of encouragement towards their guild members competing in the event of the day, Elimination.

The competitions rules were simple: destroy all living entities within the magical arena, the participating opponent with the most number of defeated creatures would be decided leader and receive ten points for their team.

It might have sounded easy, yes that's what the creators of the game would like it to sound like. Simple, easy. Nothing to it, destroy all monsters within the arena.

Though of course, it wasn't that simple.

Serephine Viola of Fairy Tail watched with her large azure eyes, blinking once or twice at the loudly obnoxious members of her guild. Smiling at her specific team, Team Natsu. Waving back cheerfully as a certain pink-haired male screamed at her to do her best and as the rest of her guild called similar words of encouragement. She smiled.

Suddenly, the gong that signaled the beginning of the contest was wrung and Serephine reached for her golden instrument Euphoni for reassurance for the commencing battle. Euphoni, a beautifully carved golden tool with platinum wired strings floated closer to her maven, crooning at the sound of her master's soft and delicate touch.

Elimination had begun.

Though Euphoni was only an instrument crafted from unique and magical metal, she was a companion to her master. Her battle partner, her protector and friend. Serephine had even taken time to name her.

As the gong rang Serephine closed her eyes, Euphoni tensed up beside her and the instrument's soft humming slowed to a stop as her master began to gather ancient arcanes of magic and poured it into her. Her master's conviction grew, she could feel it. Her hunger for battle surged with a new wave of blood lust as white glimmering light was poured into Euphoni's, compressing and shaping into formidable power. Euphoni was ready for her master's signal to charge into battle.

Suddenly Serephine opened her mouth and words flew forth from it, singing an ancient and melodic language that only few new, but the words were easily readable to magic users as it was the language of magic. Watchers in the stands though could only hear her words of mantra and could not understand the beauty of her song, nor could they ever understand the depth of her conviction.

Light gathered around her master, expanding, weaving. Serephine released it and her thin white fingers flew across Euphoni's strings, plucking and rubbing across the wires as a symphony of orchestras played. All sounds came from her golden companion: violins, harps, electric guitars, drums, bass's, symbols, and all instruments known to mankind were played. All resonating from that single golden instrument.

Including the sound of her master's voice.

Yes, her master's voice was not truly her own. Only played by the maven behind the instrument was her voice created from. Weaved from magic, her voice was angelic and soft, yet loud and rising in volume as her magic reached a high point and an enormous magic circle erupted into the sky. Covering Domus Flau and obscuring the sky from view as magic exploded from all areas of the dome, creating beautiful shapes and colors of light as the audience gasped and cheered in awe, for Serephine Viola was the main attraction of this light show.

Suddenly, shadows emerged from the ground and all areas of the circle, black and dancing. Lusting for blood and searching for adversaries to destroy as they sensed an increasing magic power.

Everyone participating in Fantasy Program jumped into battle: Rufus Lohr of Sabertooth, Chelia Blendy of Lamia Scale, Eve Tearm of Blue Pegasus, Risley Law of Mermaid Heel, Rocker of Quatro Puppy (previously known as Quatro Cerberus), Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail's Team B, and Serephine Viola of Fairy Tail's Team A.

As magic and darkness collided in ensuing battle, wounds had begun to form on the participants. Some ranging from mild to more serious, while others remained unharmed. Among the ones who were unharmed were Serephine and Rufus and Mirajane, preferring to use long-distance magic to battle the angry shadows that dissipated upon multiple blowing forces of magic. Disappearing from the competition, and reappearing as points for the members respective team.

The scores were as of now: Rufus - 12, Chelia - 8, Eve - 7, Risley - 5, Rocker - 3, Serephine - 11.

The one in the lead was Mirajane, with 17 points.

In Satan Form, her hair blazed like silver fire and her usual kind smile was replaced with a cruel beautiful one of a demon. Completely befitting of her epithet, "Demon". Her increasing points caused the guild of Fairy Tail to cheer in happy frenzies.

"Go Mira!" was repeatedly chanted and Mirajane continued to pummel the shadows, unaffected by their sinister appearances as she was too a Demon.

Suddenly, her streak of gathering points was cut short when Rufus sent a raging bolt of black electricity towards the streaking demon and she was thrown from her barrage of attacks on a shadow and pummeled into the thick side walls of the dome that protected bystanders from attacks shot from powerful combatants.

"Hey! That's just dirty! Is that even allowed, attacking other participants like that?!"

Mira stood, shaking of extra debris caused by her impact and faced Rufus, smiling and said, "Was that truly wise," as she sucked in a large breath of air, spiraling eagerly into her mouth to form an attack, "to strike while I was not aware?"

A wide beam of blackness shot forth from her red lips, gaining speed as it reached towards its target and shot through several shadows that blocked the way, they disappeared on contact, racking another two points for Mira.

Rufus, however was aware of the blast that was racing towards him and back flipped from harm's way and landed on both feet a top a pillar that overlooked the battle.

"Is it not wise to attack opponents that are leading, to gain an advantage? I'll be memorizing that magic..." he said, as his outstretched index and middle fingers of both his hands were placed towards his temple. The gesture caused several spinning glyphs to form, and he raised his left hand and left his right hand still against his temple, before striking down in one swift motion causing a similar beam of black to form and race towards Mira.

It was easily swatted away by that said person, and the magic was redirected towards a wall of the arena, causing destruction upon the defenseless thing. It cracked away.

"Hmph." said Mira, as her bat wings unfolded from her back, stretching and stiffening before she quickly flew towards her new opponent, she appeared in front of him and brought down her clawed hands that were clasped together like a single fist to attack. Rufus smiled, "Let us begin!" he said, as he battled the woman and she fought him. Together, they began to exchange blows that were meant to knock out the other and along with that, battle the shadows that constantly shifted and formed around them.

"Aleee... Oop!" said Chelia, as she twirled in the air, a gust of God wind spiraled around and around the shadows that surround her, causing them to blow away and disappear.

She gained twelve points on the score board, and her total added up to 18 placing her in a quick first place. She smiled a toothy grin, but her smile was cut short when she began to feel an odd sensation from a certain, playing-a-golden-instrument opponent.

Her eyes dilated as cuts began to form along her back, up across her arm and legs, and red liquid began seeping from those wounds. "Chelia! Watch out!" cried her team mates. She spun around just in time to see Serephine slam her fist down across Euphoni in a slanted motion and Chelia was violently knocked sideways, mimicking Serephine's fist in an uncanny way.

She was eliminated from the game. Coughing blood and saliva as she quickly lost consciousness from the combined force of Serephine's attack and the impact against the wall.

Her name dimmed from the scoreboard, her final score being that of 18 points.

"And Serephine Viola eliminates Chelia Blendy of Lamia Scale from Elimination! What will happen next?! By getting rid of one of the participants, has she called unwanted attention to herself?" cried the emcee into his silver microphone, Chapati Lola.

"Remember folks! This game also allows the elimination of other opponents, after all the aim of the game is to gain the most points by defeating those shadows, but you may also get rid of obstacles in your way," he said, "the goal is to rack up as many points as possible!"

Serephine smiled softly, her name was screamed from the stands as watchers enthusiastically screamed and called for more. Some waving around large posters with her face plastered in the middle and others had white banners that said "I Heart Serephine"

Her watchful eyes scanned the arena and watched as the shadows moved wildly around, their numbers increasing despite the fact that many were being destroyed. She watched as Risley used her Gravity Magic to decrease her weight and in turn increase her speed as she rammed through her targets, her signature phrase was called as the shadows were beaten down by her. Mermaid Heel's points increased as Risley continued to attack her opponents.

Serephine turned to watch the other participants, Eve using Snow Magic to freeze and blow away his shadows, Rocker beating around his while screaming, "Wild!"

She laughed a silent laugh at their eagerness to win, raising her hand with Euphoni following her motions, rising into the air and glowing gold as Serephine prepared for a wide-scale attack that would undoubtedly, "eliminate" all the participants and living entities within the arena.

She took a deep breath and once again began to mouth words from a song, Euphoni playing to fill her mouth with melodies...

The large magic circle above the dome began to shine blindingly bright.


	2. Chapter 2: Serephine vs Sona

Light erupted into the empty feeling air, so bright and white that it blinded observers watching from among the highest of stands in the Domus Flau arena. The lights danced, similar to the weaving of ocean waves but were in the air; rising and falling, going left and right.

Two people stood in that circular fighting arena: Serephine Viola and Sona. Both stood face to face, not smiling but eyes dancing with excitement and yearn for violence as the balls of magic began to spin rapidly in a circular formation, so quickly that they began to blur. Both girls lunged at each other in the same breath as a loud gong was rung. Lips pulled back revealing pearly white and sharp canines were revealed as both girls clashed. A loud clang was heard, reverberating through out the stadium. Magics that clashed were temporarily visible to the naked eye for an instant like slicing wind, then it was gone.

Blows were exchanged, metal clashed. Cuts were engraved and blood lost, splattering onto the sandy ground as red rain.

The sparring went on for another few moments, neither girl sustaining either critical wounds or landing solid hits. Only minor cuts and bruised had been dealt on one another and both girls were quickly growing restless.

Suddenly, both girls pulled back. Pushing away from one another like opposing magnets. They scanned one another.

Serephine, calm and beautiful: her long silky jet black hair, once smooth and perfectly falling, was now in a slight disarray from the clash. Minor wounds occupied themselves on her pale skin, bleeding slowly but not alarmingly fast. Her wide azure eyes seemed to glow like a blue fire, pupils slightly dilated like a cat's eyes at night. Watching and observing her opponent that held the same beauty as her.

Sona too was calm and beautiful: aqua-colored hair that transformed from blue to gold as it reached its end. Her skin a glowing and creamy olive color, her knowing eyes green and shining with happiness for their long awaited match that was finally taking place.

_"Tired yet?" _said a voice that resounded in Sona's head, a voice that which was soft yet too loud. It held mischief and playful tones.

Sona smirked, "_Nope_."

They lunged at each other once again.


End file.
